I Belong to No One
by Troublesome Dragon
Summary: Asuka's always been plagued by admirers. To cope, she would often chant a little rhyme to herself. I belong to no one, no one. Sorry but it's true. And I for one would certainly never go out with you.


Assumptions

Asuka had never had the pleasure of being plain with her blond locks and huge almond eyes.

She automatically looked like some sort of agreeable doe, a hapless creature that needed to be taken care of.

The situation wasn't at all bad at first. She remembered her summers full of free ice cream with pleasure.

The boys hadn't seemed anything but nice when she was eight and half the size she was now.

Then, she grew plump along her bosom and thighs, and the attention she received tripled.

No longer was there a simple exchange of smiles but full blown love letters and chocolates passed her way.

No longer was there a simple I like you behind the old school tree, but proclamations of love across crowded stadiums.

And it wasn't just one boy, usually, it was ten, at any given time. To cope, she would often chant a little rhyme to herself.

_I belong to no one, no one. Sorry but it's true. And I for one would certainly never go out with you. _

She found that with every rejection she gave, it became a little easier and the rhyme a little longer.

_I belong to no one, no one. Sorry but it's true. And I for one would certainly never go out with you. _

_I have way too much to do. I could go to the Pros or simply stay home. _

_You're not worth the time it takes to say this rhyme. _

Sometimes it would vary if she knew the person to some degree.

_I belong to no one. Sorry but it's true. _

_Sho, you should have known better than to fall for an Obelisk blue!_

There was her confrontation with Pierre, the boy. Oh, how embarrassing it was to have to face him over something so trite.

_I belong to no one, least of all you. You're still a boy who won't give back others toys. _

_I don believe for a second you'll get the right toss on that coin. _

Then, it wasn't just some boy she would see only once or twice while crossing the hall.

It was Manjoume. The previously hard headed, charismatic, I only care about winning guy, fell for her and the chant turned into a personal declaration of war.

_I belong to no one. You haven't heard the news? I am the ice queen of Obelisk blue. _

_If you see me in the halls and stop to stare, all you will receive is my cold glare._

_ Once I make up my mind, I don't change it back. No matter how many times you ask, I will never cut you any slack. _

_So all you have to know, is that you should leave me the hell alone. No part of my body is saying come hither. Please know, I have no interest in any of you either. _

Then, of course, she kept getting into trouble and someone saved her each time she disappeared.

In some sort of cruel cosmic joke, she fell for this someone, ever so slowly.

_Trapped in a book, I don't know how much time it took but thank you for saving me, _

_Judai._

She'd crammed that note under the door. She wasn't sure he ever read it but it didn't matter then.

She had everything she wanted, her brother and perhaps, she was being optimistic but fewer admirers as well.

She was sure Manjoume had something to do with that.

The second time she had turned into a literal ice queen.

_I froze over for quite a while. I don't remember much but I made you sick. _

_So here is some lunch,_

_Asuka._

She'd left the soup with Manjoume to give to him. In retrospect, he probably hadn't gotten that one either.

The third time was the hardest to think about. He had saved her but he had damned her originally as well.

And with all everyone went through, things had decidedly changed.

He didn't even look the same, but she figured it was a habit of sorts now.

_For all the pain and sorrow, somehow you still managed to find a better tomorrow. _

_I want you to know that's enough,_

_Asuka. _

She'd stuck the note in his deck holder. He must of read it she thought.

Except, he didn't acknowledge it or her at all when she attempted to ask him to the dance.

They'd worked it out in the end. And yet, he probably hadn't gotten that note either.

Well, he'd get this one. She had purposely stuck it in his backpack.

That way, when he finally did read her last and final note, he would be long gone.

_I belong to no one. I think you're the only one that realized that is true._

_And it's the reason that I've been stuck on you. _

_I have so much to do. I'm going to teach so the stars are beyond no one's reach. _

_Every second I spent with you was a good one, and you're the only one I've said that to. _

_Goodbye, _

_Judai._

Her plans had changed some, since then.

She had hidden the note because she had expected to stay at Duel Academia at the time and wanted the goodbye to not be awkward.

She'd come to study abroad in America, instead.

The first thing she noticed about her new life was that it was quiet.

She did like things this way, but it was strange to know that no one she knew except her brother would ever drop in unannounced.

She'd get calls, and she cherished each one, even when it was Manjoume.

Somehow, the long distance helped their relationship by leaps and bounds.

If he continued to behave admirably, she might let her brother tell him her actual address so he could stop by sometime.

For the most part, however, she made small talk with her fellow students and attended study session when needed.

The rest of the time, she spent at home. She drank her tea while thumbing through her workbook.

There was a knock on the door. She opened it. No one was there. She checked the hallway if only to make sure she wasn't being pranked.

She stepped on some scrap of paper, the kind one would put a piece of gum in.

She picked it up to throw it away, but realized that something was written on it.

**You belong to me. **

The message didn't click at first. Then, she felt herself being lifted up. She saw golden eyes stare at her.

She panicked a little before the color reversed to its usual brown. She grinned, and Judai shut the door.


End file.
